Be a Star
by Shadow Vivian
Summary: Daisy gets her man. One shot.


Hey, I am the Corpse Bride and this is my shot fic about Daisy. Sadly I don't own her or the others, which sucks. Never mind my little people!

**Be a Star.**

Peach was renowned for her beauty. Her golden locks were the envy of many and her bright blue eyes always drew attention. Yet she didn't seem to realise all this and every time someone or something in the Mushroom Tabloids mentioned her beauty she blushed and went all modest. Peach was a quiet tranquil young woman who cared for everyone she knew. The only thing that frustrated her friends and staff was the fact she was oblivious to how much people adored her.

She rarely read the Daisy Shroom, the Mushroom Kingdoms top newspaper, and so she rarely read about all the nice things said about her. The Daily Shroom had a field day when it occurred to the folk of the Mushroom Kingdom that Peach's hero and long time friend Mario had a thing for her. How the press went wild. The Kingdom was full of talk about whether he would declare his love for her. Will he, wont he? That was the hot topic.

Whenever the two people in question were spotted together it seemed only a matter of time that things would spring forwards. And that's what it was, a matter of time. Peach, no matter how oblivious she could be, eventually realised that Mario had feelings for her. Not long after they were an item.

Whilst the whole Kingdom was rejoicing in Peach's happiness another young Princess was also the centre of attraction. Daisy, the Princess of Sarasaland was also of beauty, but unlike Peach she had a small inkling that she was somewhat good looking. Many of the bachelor population in her Kingdom suppressed a want for her, yet the stubborn Princess would take none of the suitors. Reading the Daily Shroom (even though it wasn't the top paper in Sarasaland, she still read it daily so she could keep up to date on her long time friend Peach) she read yet another article on how happy Peach was. Feeling a slight twinge of jealousy she threw the paper at the nearest wall.

It was all right for Peach, the guy she liked just seemed to land upon her lap. Daisy however was not so lucky. It was true she had many admirers, but none of them took her fancy. Her reason for being so was that she was already in love with someone. But when asked who she just snapped and told them to mind there own business. No one knew.

The man in question was away and had been away for a long while a year to be precise). It almost killed her thinking about the day he went. She had been prepared to tell him how she felt but when the time came, words escaped her. Now she was left to regret that moment for all time.

Since the moment a year ago Daisy had been rather depressed. Peach had been worried about her at first because Daisy hadn't been to see her since. But Daisy assured her that she wad fine and Peach seemed happy with that answer.

A few weeks ago Peach had sent her a message about a charity event. At first Daisy thought it would be a good idea to help raise money for the Mushroom Kingdom orphanage. The event was to be a Fashion Show. At first Daisy was excited about the idea and put her name down instantly. Now the show was tomorrow, she didn't seem so keen on the idea. That night Daisy got no sleep thinking about it. As much as she thought herself a rose she didn't like to be focused on fully.

Then tomorrow came and she was a nervous wreck. As she ate breakfast many of her staff mentioned on how pale she looked. She was so nervous she barely spoke all day. When she arrived at Peach's she nearly fainted. Peach's Castle was full of lively smiling people and it made her feel even more nauseous. It suddenly dawned on her that she was to be at the attention of almost the whole Mushroom Kingdom. There was only one thing that kept her going and that was her dream of the man she admired being there to see her.

Peach knocked her out of that dream and shoved some garments into her hands and led her to the changing room. In approximately an hour and a half she would be strutting her stuff down the catwalk.

The crowds had started to arrive and were all chatting animatedly. Rumour had it Princess Daisy of Sarasaland was going to make an appearance. The crowds died down as Toadsworth came out to make the starting announcement.

'Welcome to you all. This will be the first of the annual Fashion for Charity. All the clothes worn and seen today will go on sale at the end and all proceeds will go to the mushroom orphanage'

The crowd applauded

'as will the money you paid for your tickets. Now on with the show, starting with our very own Princess Peach'

the applause grew louder as their very own Princess walked out with a strut. As she walked down the catwalk in a very seductive manner she gave a wink to both Mario and the news reporters who were both in the crowd below.

Daisy stood backstage listening to the applause that Peach got. She closed her eyes and started to breath slowly. She kept muttering to herself.

'I wish he was here, I wish he was here'

'Daisy your on!' Shouted Birdo who was helping out backstage.

'Wha?' Daisy snapped out of her trance.

'Your on' Biro replied smiling and gave Daisy a small nudge.

Daisy gulped and told herself to imagine he was watching her. She walked out onto the catwalk and tried to smile. Over head she could hear bits of what the announcer was saying.

'...Daisy is wearing a dark brown satin dress with added detail...'

Daisy was almost startled by the rapturous applause and the flashing of cameras but somehow she managed to remain steady. Daisy found it an extremely hard struggle to walk after a few moments due to the height of her heels. Being a tomboy she found flat shoes easier to wear and because her normal dress was long she could get away with wear trainers too.

As she neared the end of the catwalk she made to turn but tripped. Trying to keep upright she failed and felt herself falling. Gasps sounded all around her. She closed her eyes, as everything seemed to go in slow motion. As she fell over the edge she waited for her to hit the cold hard floor but it never came. Then she felt a welcome warmness engulf her.

When she opened her eyes her vision was blurry and when she finally could see straight she squealed with both surprise and happiness. The reason she hadn't hit the ground was because someone had move quick enough to catch her. Gazing into her saviours' face she grinned.

'Thanks, Luigi' She whispered.

'Any time Princess' Smirked her hero. Placing her on her feet she was greeted with a round of applause as the crowd saw that she was safe and well. Daisy looked at Luigi and smiled. He was back. Now she could correct her earlier regrets.

'Luigi, I missed you' She said.

'Like wise Princess' He returned. She smiled and shook her head.

'I must ask you to call me Daisy, you've known me long enough' Luigi nodded and then Daisy did something unexpected. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear. What she said we shall never know but it made Luigi blush anyway.

Three days later and the Daily Shroom declared that princess Daisy had found 'the one'.


End file.
